Boots are a specific type of footwear that covers the foot and the ankle but extends up the leg, sometimes as far as the knees. These are normally made of leather, plastic, rubber as well as a variety of materials. Boots are worn for both their functionality, to protect the user from the weather and to support the ankle and for reason of esthetics and fashion. Specialty boots are made for sporting events such as riding, skiing, snowboarding and other conditions. Boots are normally very difficult to remove.
Ski Boots are tightly bound to an individual's foot. The design of the ski boot makes it very difficult to remove the wearer's foot from the boot.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device and an associated method of use for aiding in removal of a wearer's foot from the boot.